Through Other Eyes
by Clumzy.Person
Summary: After giving birth to Renesmee Bella had to be changed. Ever wonder what the others witnessing it through other points of view thought? Through Other eyes offers you an insight on everybody that was anywhere near the Cullen Mansion. Rated T for language! TempBreak
1. Edward!

This story is basicly about Bella's change from vampire to human. First chapter Epov. 2nd chapter read and find out...

Throught Other Eyes Chapter One Edward

_**I watched her cry and shout in pain and I wanted so bad to save her. **_

_**But I could not, there was no going back. **_

_**We are only moving foward. **_

_**I saw our baby our little baby. **_

_**Rosalie brought her up so I could see as I was not going to leave my Bella's side. **_

_**No way in hell was I doing that.**_

_**When I saw her I swear if I had a heart it would've stopped right at that moment.**_

_**She was beautiful. **_

_**She had shoulder lenght curly light brownish hair, and she had Bella's eyes. **_

_**Those beautiful chocolate brown eyes.**_

_**Now I knew that whenever I missed Bella's eyes I'll see them in my daughter's. **_

_**She also had a heartbeat which was beating unusually fast. **_

_**Carlisle checked her and said that she was okay. One of a kind.**_

_**I took her from Rosalie and held her. **_

_**I went by Bella's side and watched as my beautiful daughter was watching my beautiful wife. **_

_**Then she stared in my eyes and put her little hands on my cheek. **_

_**My daughter had a gift too. **_

_**She was asking me what was wrong with her mommy. How could a baby be that smart?**_

_**She wasn't even one day old. **_

_**"How is she?" asked Rosalie.**_

_**"The same!" I said. "Hey I think Renesmee has a gift."**_

_**"Really! What kind of gift?" Rosalie asked.**_

_** Rosalie has been staying with Renesmee all this time I have been staying with my Bella. **_

_**I could see it in her eye's and thought's that she loved her.**_

_** I was greatful for that.**_

_**But I was certainly not ready for what I heard next.**_

_**"What?" I asked in anger.**_

_**"Uh-oh." said Rosalie.**_

_** She came closer to me as if trying to stop me.**_

_**"That bastard!" I said. "My baby girl!" I screamed so he could hear me.**_

_**"Sorry Edward!" he shouted from downstairs.**_

_**"You bastard!" I shouted loud enough to make even Rosalie back away.**_

_**"Relax Edward. We'll deal with this another time." she said softly.**_

_**"Relax?" I asked. "How the fuck can I relax when he's dirty little mind is on my baby girl?"**_

_**"Edward, please, you're scaring her." she said just as softly.**_

_**I looked at my baby girl. Her heartbeat was a little faster than her usual rate.**_

_** I hugged her tightly to my chest, and eventually her heartbeat got back to normal.**_

_**I gave her back to Rosalie and told her to keep my daughter away from Jacob, at least until I dealt with him.**_

_**I then returned to Bella's side, took her hand in mine and waited, waited ... I waited until finally she opened her bright red eyes that stared right into mine.**_


	2. Alice!

Hey Guys! Sorry it took so long to write another chapter! Please Review!  
Here's chapter 2 of Through Other Eyes

Chapter 2! Alice

Here I was lying on the sofa trying to relieve myself of this horrible headache!

It was a little easier so see Bella future now but I never got to far anymore and the headache stayed!

Rosalie went upstairs to show Renesmee to Edward!  
He was going to start shouting in.

3...

2...

1...

"What?" I heard him ask Rosalie.

"Uh-oh" I heard Rosalie say quietly.

"That bastart" Edward's voice was almost shouting. "My baby girl!" I was pretty sure Jacob heard him.

"Sorry Edward!" Jacob shouted back. It was obvious that he was really sorry. But who's to blame, It's not like

it's something you could control.

"You bastard!" Edward shouted so loud it would even made me take a step back, if I was standing.

Ugh! Why wont this headache go.

"Relax Edward." Rosalie said softly. "We'll deal with this another time."

"Relex?" I could hear the anger in Edward's voice. "How the fuck can I relax when his dirty little mind is on

my baby girl?"

"Edward, please, you're scaring her." Rosalie said just as softly as before.

Rosalie came back downstairs and tried to give Renesmee some baby food. Renesmee prefered blood.

Human blood.

Jasper and Emmet were out hunting so they could try get Renesmee used to animal blood.

Jasper. Sigh. Jasper.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah! It's just..." I didn't know how to explain it to her. "I can't really see Bella clearly and it's getting on my nerves. You have no idea how annoying and.. and..." Could I say painful? Did I really feel pain? Hell Yeah! "... painful"

"Really?" Rosalie asked her eyes never leaving Renesmee's beautiful face.

"Yeah!" I stood there for what felt like forever, until I knew it. Bella was finally going to wake up

"It's time!" I said excitedly and remembered the last time I said those words. But this time I knew that there was no more pain to go through!

I hurried to Carlisle study, on my way I remembered something very important. I went to my room and grabbed my mirror. I wasn't going to let Edward give me a hard time that I didn't let Bella see a mirror before she said "I do".

I giggled. I went to Carlisle study and put the mirror beside Bella's bed. I then patiently waited for her to open her eyes.


	3. Rosalie!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight I would've used Edward's Pov instead of Jacobs.**

**Chapter 3**

**Through Other Eyes!**

**Rosalie!**

I was sitting in the living room with an angel in my arms, thinking about the past two days.

It has been chaotic, with Edward and Jacob fighting to keep Bella's heart beating long enough so the venom could take effect, Jacob imprinting on my little angel.

No Rose! I told myself.

Don't think of her as yours, it will only hurt more when she's not.

As I was saying it was chaotic, especially when I brought little Renesmee to see her father a couple of moments ago...

I walked into Carlisle's study, handing little Renesmee to her father and watching them from a few steps away.

"How is she?" I asked quietly, softly.

"The same." He said in a tortured voice that had an exited edge to it. "Hey I think Renesmee has a gift."

"Really? What kind?" I hope it's the gift to keep filthy dogs away! I thought before I could control myself, and my conversation with Jacob the day before ran through my head.

"What?" asked Edward angrily.

"Uh-Oh." I breathed as I stepped closer to him before he made a mistake, not that I would mind if he killed the dog, but Bella and Renesmee would.

"That bastard." Edward said quietly, too quietly proof that I had to stop him before he killed Jacob.

"My baby girl!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, making sure Jacob could hear him.

"Sorry Edward." The mutt had the nerve to speak from downstairs in the sitting room.

"You bastard." Edward shouted in anger, which even made me take a step back.

"Relax, Edward. We will deal with this another time." I said, trying to keep my voice soft, trying to calm him down.

"Relax?" he asked, his eyes black and his tone laced with anger. "How the fuck can I relax when his dirty little mind is on my baby girl?"

"Edward, please." I pleaded with him to stop. "You're scaring her."

He looked down at the little girl in his arms, and almost immediately his expression changed from one of pure hate and anger, to one of worry and adoration as he hugged her close to his stone chest.

He held her while her heartbeat returned to normal and a couple minutes later I walked out with Renesmee with a promise that I'll keep her away from Jacob until Bella opened her eyes.

"Hey!" I said to Alice who was lying down on the floor with her head in her hands. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah! It's just..." she stopped as if she was having trouble with words "I can't really see Bella clearly and it's getting on my nerves. You have no idea how annoying and.. and.." she stopped again struggling "... painful it is."

"Really." I asked watching Renesmee.

"Yeah!" she said ending the onversation.

I walked over to the sofa and waited until Bella would be able to be close to her daughter and hold her like any other mother would.

**(A/N. So what did you think?)**


End file.
